1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for progressive jackpot gaming during a casino game comprising one or more play tables, each play table comprising a dealer console and a plurality of player input devices connected to the dealer console, each of the player input devices being arranged to receive a respective player input. In a further aspect, the present invention relates to a method for playing a progressive jackpot game during the play of a casino game with a plurality of players, such as poker, comprising indicating a player's current account balance, and, upon receiving a player's input for participating in the progressive jackpot game, deducting a predetermined amount from the player's account balance. In an even further aspect, the present invention relates to a player input device for use in a system for progressive jackpot gaming according to the present invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Canadian patent application CA-A-2,243,738 discloses a method for playing two casino games and a method and an apparatus for related progressive jackpot. A play table, e.g. a poker game table, comprises a dealer console and a plurality of player consoles. Each player console comprises a display for indicating a player's account balance, a key, and an optional cash-in slot. The dealer's console comprises a number of displays and keys which allow the dealer to monitor and control the games played at the table, including a side bet possibility, e.g. the progressive jackpot game. The key on the player console can be lit to indicate that the player participates in the side bet, or can be off to indicate the player is not participating. The visual indication in this case, is only used for indicating whether a player is participating in the side bet or not. This is necessary as there is no coin or token present to indicate such a player input for a side bet. According to the publication, it is possible for a player to press the key at any time, but the corresponding action (decrementing the account balance, lighting the key to indicate participation) depends on other factors, such as initiating a game by the dealer. Thus, for a player, it is very unclear when it is allowed during the casino game to make a side bet. The key will not always be lit directly after pressing the key, or inserting a coin or token in the cash-in slot.